Our Angel
by konapeilover
Summary: Sakura gets captured, will she be okay? Find out.


OUR ANGEL

Chapter 1. Separated

Sakura and Naruto were coming back from a mission to Sunagakure. They were both talking about how it was easy when they decided to take a break. They sat their drinking water and eating their lunches.

"So, uh, Sakura when we get back to Konoha you wanna go on a date?" asked Naruto.

"I'd like to but I can't!" said Sakura.

"Well…" BOOM! This huge explosion blew the rock between them to bits. This sent Debris flying everywhere and Sakura and Naruto were separated.

"Sa-Sakura-Chan where are you?" asked Naruto, through the dust cloud.

"Naruto go back to the village to warn them," said Sakura.

"Okay!" said Naruto.

Sakura looked up at her capture and noticed a guy with silver hair and purpleish-redish eyes. He had a red 3 bladed scythe on his back the made Sakura feel extremely uncomfortable because, it was too close to her right leg.

"Where are you taking me?" demanded Sakura horrified.

"Taking you away, maybe I'll kill you," said the man.

"Hidan! Our main objective isn't to kill her it's to capture her, stick to the plan," said the mysterious man next to him. He was a brunette with emerald eyes and the white's of his eyes were red.

"I know that, but it would be funny to hear her squeal when I slowly kill her then, sacrifice her to lord Jashin," said Hidan.

Sakura screamed then the brunette punched her in the stomach. She screamed and a figure appeared behind her and drugged her.

"Kakuzu and Hidan, can't you do anything right, your testing Pains patience and mine as well," Said a red head with emotionless dry blood colored eyes.

"Just because we stopped like 50 times before this and tried to capture girls that weren't her means nothing," said Hidan.

"Yeah, why do you have to be so serious all the time?" asked a Blondie with sky blue eyes.

"I wouldn't be talking," said the red head.

"He's right Sempai, you are TOO serious," said a man with an orange mask, spiky hair, and one red sharingan eye.

"Shut-up Tobi, and be quiet Sasori or you'll only fuel the annoying fire that is Tobi," said Deidara.

"Okay, Okay calm down," said Tobi. When he said that, Deidara blew him up and sent him 30 miles away. He screamed as he flew past where Naruto was.

"I think I heard a scream," said Naruto, he looked up at the sky. Naruto noticed clouds were rolling in from the west _I wonder if Sakura-Chan will be okay._

XX

Tsunade was looking out the window, _storm clouds coming in from the west, will Naruto be okay? _Thought Tsunade, as she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," said Tsunade.

"Tsunade-Sama, Sakura has been captured!" said Shizune.

"What! By whom and, why weren't they stopped?" asked Tsunade.

"I couldn't stop them," said Naruto.

"Were their more than one?" asked Tsunade.

"I saw one long figure that appeared to be standing, the one next to it looked ready to run and it was holding a long Object, my guess is it was sakura," said Naruto "But besides that I don't know."

"Where were you?" asked Tsunade.

"We were just passing the border, but it was obviously an aerial attack," said Naruto.

"How did the guards not detect this?" asked Tsunade.

"The Anbu we ordered to check out the scene saw them knocked out, they walked over to them and saw their eyes closed, upon further investigation Yugao found out they'd been drugged," said Shizune. "But it gets even worst, some other guards had been blown up, suffocated, brutally murdered, stabbed in the heart, and devoured."

Naruto's face immediately froze; Tsunade felt a tingle run down her spine. Even Shikamaru who had recently barged in was frozen.

"Tsunade I came to give you this paperwork," said Shikamaru.

"That's it!" exclaimed Tsunade "Shikamaru and Naruto I want you to get all available ninja together and head out by tomorrow afternoon!"

"But I'm not ready to doe yet!" said Shikamaru.

"It's not a matter of rather or not you're ready to die, because no matter how much you try to dodge death is certain, but the hour is not," Said Tsunade "Now with that wisdom I say Dismissed!"

"Yes Lady Tsunade," Said Naruto and Shikamaru at the same time but, jinks wasn't what they said they were too busy thinking of a way to beat the enemy.

"Shizune tomorrow I want you to contact Matsuri of Sunagakure," said Tsunade.

"Okay," said Shizune.

XX

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and turned. The first thing she saw was a woman with blue hair and blue eyes doing her hair. She wore her hair out and had a white night gown on.

"Who are you?" asked Sakura.

She turned and put on the nicest face sakura had ever seen. She smiled at sakura and said "My names Konan, how about you?"

"My names Sakura, nice to meet you!" said Sakura.

"Well, you need some clothes because what you're wearing is too dirty," said Konan.

"But how am I going to fit your clothes your obviously bigger than me," said Sakura.

"Here try this on," she threw a red striped dress at her.

"O-Okay," said Sakura. She went into the bathroom and changed into the clothes. She came out and said she needed clean underwear. Konan threw her a pair of underwear and a clean bra.

"There you go!" said Konan.

"Thank you!" said Sakura. She put on the bra and underwear and emerged from the bathroom. Sakura slowly approached the door.

"Your not leaving the room like that are you?" asked Konan.

"I was planning on it," said Sakura.

"2 things wrong with that answer, while there at the store I was told to keep an eye on you and, you'll look like you got attacked by a rabid cat," said Konan.

"I'll do my hair then," said Sakura.

"Uh-Uh let the artist do her work," said Konan, as she walked over to Sakura with a brush, comb, and hair oil.

1 hour later (yes it actually takes over an hour for the akatsuki to buy groceries, I mean with all the variety wouldn't it take you a long time?) Sakura had beautifully brushed hair that smelled of strawberries. Konan walked to the bathroom and changed herself. She emerged 3 minutes later with a blue shirt and white shorts on.

Konan heard ruckus outside the window and that meant they were back. Konan ran out her bedroom and opened the door for them. Sakura heard the ruckus continue inside then heard footsteps approaching Konan's room.

"Were having pancakes," said Konan.

"Any eggs or bacon? What about ham or potatoes, did they get hash browns?" asked Sakura.

"Instead of asking for more why don't you wait, your lucky were even feeding you, in fact your lucky we care enough to let you inside our house," said Konan.

"Okay," said Sakura. _Wow that was cold; I just asked a simple question, she didn't have to be so mean about it._

Sakura and Konan walked down the hallway and down the spiral staircase. Sakura noticed everything looked normal…somehow. It kind of reminded her of lady Tsunade's house, except it didn't have portraits of the previous Hokage. It was also lacking the beautiful white couch Tsunade and Sakura had tea on during breaks while training.

"Where am I," asked Sakura.

"Our organization's hideout," said Konan.

"I knew it, you're a member of the akatsuki," said Sakura.

"Very brilliant, but I am the least of your worries here," said Konan.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Sakura.

"Well to begin with everyone else here is super strong and equipped with a lot of weapons but, we have our own special skills too," said Konan.

"I'm very aware of that I've tussled with them before," said Sakura.

"But, this time you can't kill them, they were all brought back to life," said Konan "Even though Hidan never died to begin with."

"NO! Is that why I'm here so you can kill me?" asked Sakura.

A voice from behind answered this question "You're here as bait," said the man.

Sakura turned around to see a man with like a billion piercings. He wore a black short sleeved t-shirt with jeans and wore an Amegakure headband.

"Oh hello Pain," said Konan.

The man now known as Pain moved closer to Sakura. Sakura backed away only to bump into yet another member.

"Do you want sunny side up or…?" BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Damn you Tobi pay attention to the pancakes!" yelled Deidara.

A very pissed Kakuzu screamed "watch out or it will…" The pot burst into flames.

"Oh my Fucking Jashin, what the fuck is your fucking problem?" asked Hidan.

"Do you know how much a new pot will cost?" asked Kakuzu.

"Never let Tobi cook again!" screamed Hidan "I thought you learned your lesson the last time we bought a new pot."

"I thought he would've improved, UN," said Deidara.

"There you go saying that annoying thing again!" shouted Hidan.

"UN, UN, UN, UN, UN, UN, UN, UN, UN, UN, UN, UNNNNNNNNN," said Deidara.

"Shut the fuck up! Fuck your UN," yelled Hidan.

"He told you to fuck your un!" said Tobi.

Kakuzu, Tobi, and Deidara burst into laughter. Pain, Konan, and Sasori (standing behind Sakura) laughed as well, and even though she didn't understand the obvious between friends joke, she laughed too.

"All right, all right, what's with all the commotion?" asked Itachi, Kisame, and Zetsu.

"Hidan told Deidara to fuck his un!" said Konan, whipping a tear from her eye while still in hysterics.

"I guess that backfired on ya!" said Kisame, now in a fit of laughter.

"I swear to fucking Jashin…"

"You swear you will fuck while you're inside Jashin?" asked Itachi, as he burst into laughter.

"Fuck this shit I'm leaving!" announced Hidan.

"Eww I don't want to fuck shit, I'd rather fuck a really ugly fat women!" said Zetsu.

"Yeah and have her on top of you!" said Pain.

"Yeah!" said Deidara.

"I guess breakfast is ruined," said Kakuzu.

"Then we'll go out!" said Pain.

"Thiers a shocker…" said Konan.


End file.
